


Locked

by redskiez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Locked In, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Out of all the elevators in the Uchiha Tower, he just had to pick the one that is faulty.





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> 34 + 70 ^^  
> (Vacation Fic + Locked in a Room)

It's not uncommon for the Uchihas to throw parties in their own club — as long as Madara turns a blind eye, of course.

Lucky for the younger generation, he does so more often than not. Everyone knows he'll pretend to be ignorant to all the noise especially if his grandson — and sole heir — Obito is joining. That cranky old man definitely has a soft spot for the young master and everyone in the family knows it.

Obito is very aware of the fact, too. He tries not to take advantage of it too much, but sometimes it's hard to resist its charm. Obito has gotten away with a lot of things and Madara has always let him go after a stern look — but he doubts that he would get away this time without a serious talk.

"I'm sure they'll fix it soon," Obito says.

His companion — partner, perhaps, if the man permits it — frantically walks around the carpeted elevator, looking as though he's ready to tear his hair out at any moment. He even checks the speaker from time to time, even though you can't see anything in it.

"You're sure, yeah?" the man replies sarcastically.

Something about this man entices him. He's soaking wet and he's wearing the shortest shorts underneath a long shirt. Obito pretends to not hear the hostility in his voice.

"I'm in here," Obito says, "so Grandpa or at least one of his men would take notice of my absence — and an uncallable elevator — soon."

The man immediately clicks his tongue, his hot, fiery blue gaze turning to Obito.

"You Uchihas are all the same," he says and before Obito can even ask what that means, the man cuts him off. "It's always just about you, isn't it? The only person stuck in here that's important enough to be saved is you, hm. So what am I, yeah?"

Obito presses his mouth into a thin line. He's the sole heir of Madara's company and despite the numerous other people out there with the Uchiha name, none of them are in line for succession. Surely, he  _is_  the most important person in this elevator, considering that there's only two of them and he's never seen this stranger in his life.

However, as he lets the blue fire burn him, he understands that those words — the truth — is not what this stranger wants to hear. He's a guest of the Uchiha Tower, after all.

"You're important too," Obito tries to say. "As a guest, you're held to very high esteem. Without people like you, the Uchiha Tower wouldn't even be standing."

"I'm not a guest, hm," the man says.

Obito's mouth hangs open for a second before he composes himself. "Either way," he says. "Once you're inside the Uchiha Tower, you're a guest. We don't want guests to be harmed."

The man narrows his eyes at him. The blue fire burns brighter.

"Who do you think is responsible for my being soaked through, hm?"

Obito raises an eyebrow, unsure what the correct answer should be.

"An Uchiha," the man says, waving an accusing finger at him. Obito takes a step back.

"Uchiha Sasuke, to be exact, yeah."

"Well," Obito begins. "That's not much of a surprise at all. Sasuke is a child, he does silly things that children do."

"You're excusing his actions because he's an Uchiha, hm."

This man has a vendetta against all Uchihas and Obito knows that it can't just be because of Sasuke's actions.

"That bastard pushed me into the pool, hm!"

The pool is regulated to be warm but Obito can see where this stranger is coming from — he's not even wearing any swimming gear and the air conditioning in the rest of the building can easily cause a cold.

"I'll be sure he'll get a stern talking to," Obito says.

"Too late," the man says vehemently. "His older brother already 'scolded' him, hm."

Itachi just cuffed him in the ear and let him go on it, then.

"I'll give both of them a talking to," Obito says.

The stranger narrows his eyes at him again but the fire isn't as dull as before.

"Who are you, yeah?"

Ah, that makes sense. He doesn't know who he is.

"I'm Uchiha Obito," he says.

"Obito?"

"Yes."

The man's eyebrows furrow for a few seconds, then he unclenches them and then furrows them once more. It goes on for a few times before it seems like the name finally clicks.

"You're Uchiha Obito," the man says.

"Yes," Obito says.

" _The_  Uchiha Obito?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I think I'm the only Obito in the Uchiha family."

The man purses his lips, obviously not a fan of his sarcasm. Obito shrugs.

"My name is Deidara, hm," the man says.

"Nice to meet you, Deidara," Obito says and he holds out his hand. Deidara stares at it for a long time — long enough for Obito to consider putting down his hand — before he reaches out to shake it.

"So Sasuke just pushed you in the pool?" Obito asks once the handshake is over.

Deidara scoffs, a tiny sound. "Yeah, I was just minding my own business, hm," he says.

Obito thinks he wasn't but he has no grounds to voice his suspicion. Instead, he nods in agreement. "Alright," he says. "Then I assume you're heading up to get changed."

Deidara nods. He glances at the buttons and then glances back at Obito. "You?"

"I was just heading up," Obito shrugs. "Grandpa's orders."

At first Deidara's expression looks as though he might go on another tangent but then it changes. "That means he'll order his men to fix the elevator soon, then, yeah?" he asks.

Obito doesn't want to lie to him. "I really don't know," he says. "I've taken hours to answer my grandfather before. Maybe he thinks it's another one of those days. Or, he might just forget he told me to come up in the first place — he's old now, so forgetting things is a common thing for him."

Deidara rolls his eyes and then he heads back to the speaker. He presses the button but nothing but static comes out.

"The guys are busy with the party," Obito admits.

"You guys always throw parties!" Deidara shouts, turning around aggressively. "Do you not have  _any_  more men that  _don't_  deal with the party, hm?"

Obito bites his lower lip. "These things are usually last minute," says Obito. "Sasuke's planning, really. He's the only one here that is of the age of wanting to party all the time. Or whenever the mood strikes him, really."

Deidara tosses his arms in the air. "Great," he says. "So it's all Sasuke's fault again, hm."

"You can look at it that way," Obito says, rolling his shoulders.

"Can you call someone?" Deidara asks.

Obito reaches into his pocket, pressing on his phone to unlock it. There's no cell service. "Nope," he says.

Deidara clicks his tongue. "Useless," he says.

"They'll come to get us eventually," says Obito.

"Eventually," repeats Deidara.

Obito moves to sit down on the rather spacious elevator. They have some time to kill. He leans against the cold metal and carefully ducks his head under the fancy railing, glancing up at Deidara — who's no longer looking as wet as he did moments before.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

Deidara looks pained, glancing down at him. He then glances down at himself and lets out a tiny sound. He covers himself — why would he do that? — and then sits down too.

"No," he says when Obito refuses to move on.

"Okay," says Obito and he shrugs off his suit jacket anyway. He tosses it over to Deidara.

"I said I'm not cold, hm!" Deidara shouts.

"Okay," Obito says again.

He gives it two minutes.

Not a minute later, Deidara is scrambling for his jacket to heave over his shoulders. He wraps it tightly around himself, the minute shivers clearly visible now.

"I thought your tower was supposed to be the best, hm," he mumbles.

Obito glances up at him.

"It was supposed to be," he shrugs. "But there are bound to be errors here and there and they won't be found out if people don't test them. Think of this as a favor to the Uchiha Tower. You're letting the maintenance crew know to check the elevator for faults every month and for the security team to do regular checks of the feed so that they'd know immediately when people are stuck or in need of help."

Deidara looks at him, still snuggled up in his jacket.

"You know how to talk, hm," says Deidara.

"It's part of my training," Obito says.

Deidara scoffs. "You ruined it," he says.

"Ruined what?" Obito asks, puffing out a laugh.

"Never mind," Deidara says. He is looking at Obito curiously now and Obito wonders why. He taps at his knee, a repeating movement of his pointer finger as he thinks about what else he can say to save this apparently ruined conversation.

"So, you come to our parties often?" Obito decides to ask.

Deidara raises an eyebrow at him, shaking his head lightly to flick a thick strand of golden hair away from his face.

Is that a no?

"Why do you want to know, yeah?" Deidara finally says.

Obito looks at him. "I just— I mean, I haven't seen you around before," he says.

Deidara nods once, a tiny movement. "Yeah," he says. "I know you guys always throw open parties and since I'm on vacation right now… I thought 'why not' and invited myself, hm."

"Even though you hate the Uchihas?"

Deidara scoffs. "I don't hate the Uchihas," he says.

"You sound like you do."

"I just don't like your attitude, hm. You all think you're high and mighty but at the end of the day — which ends very soon — we're all the same, yeah."

Obito watches this man, curious as to who he really is. "I agree," he tells him. "We really are no one important."

Deidara looks at him again, those blue eyes carrying something different in them. He wants to be closer.

"You're interesting, Uchiha Obito, hm," Deidara says.

Obito tilts his head. "I'm not sure if I agree with you, Deidara," he replies.

Deidara begins to smile. "Like I said, hm," says Deidara. "You're very interesting — for an Uchiha."

Obito can't help but laugh, a bark of a sound.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a full-time student, hm," Deidara replies.

"You are? How old are you?"

Deidara grins this smug grin that makes Obito feel embarrassed about asking. "I'm turning twenty-two, yeah," he says. "You?"

"Thirty," he says.

There's a look in Deidara's eyes that sends a shiver down Obito's spine. He doesn't know if it's of excitement or a mix of something else.

"What do you study, then?" Obito asks.

"Art," Deidara replies absentmindedly. "I do commissions in my free-time to fund myself, hm."

"Smart," he says. "What are your prices? I want to commission you, too."

"You haven't even seen my work yet, hm."

"I don't have to," Obito says. "I can tell you're talented."

Deidara can barely suppress his grin. Obito takes it as a sign. He moves from his side of the elevator to Deidara's, mindful of his personal space. Deidara doesn't move away.

"My prices run very high, hm," Deidara says, turning his head to face Obito.

"Hm," Obito hums. "That's not an issue."

"Of course it's not," Deidara scoffs.

"Not like that," Obito says. "I know it's hard for artists to get the pay they deserve."

Deidara's mouth twitches again. He nods. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, sure."

"It's true," he says. Obito decides to test his boundary and reaches out, tucking a dark blonde strand of hair behind Deidara's ear. He uses this as an excuse for trailing the tip of his fingers against the soft skin of Deidara's cheek. "I've got a friend…"

"A friend?" Deidara asks, eyes trailing down to following his hand. He doesn't move when Obito touches him so Obito takes it as a good sign.

"You," he says.

"Is this how you woo all your partners, yeah?" Deidara asks. He still doesn't move.

"I've never," says Obito, "really had a serious relationship."

"I wonder why that is, hm."

Obito grins and opens his mouth, leaning in just a little closer to relay the secret — the door stutters and the elevator shakes a little. The lights blink for three seconds and then the doors crack open.

"Young master!" one of the guards call into the elevator.

Obito huffs out a breath. He pulls away and as he does, he swears he can hear Deidara breathe out an equally disappointed and shaky breath.

"How long is your vacation?" Obito asks as he gets up. He looks down at Deidara, holding out a hand to help him up.

He sees Deidara's tongue peek out from between those soft cherry lips. "Until the end of this month, yeah," he says softly. He accepts Obito's hand and stands.

"Where's your room?" Obito asks again as the security men pull the doors wider and reach in. They gesture for Obito to come out first.

"Number 32," Deidara says. Obito guides Deidara toward the doors and the security men reluctantly help him out.

"Half an hour," Obito says and winks at him as Deidara is whisked away to the medical team.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I didn't know what to write, and then my beta helped me. Then I got a little carried away.
> 
> This is dedicated to the anon that sent me the prompt. I hope you enjoyed this, anon!
> 
> This particular prompt is taken from the [Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up List](http://redskiez.net/post/174684285753/fanfiction-trope-mash-up) on my [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/).
> 
> If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a comment telling me why and which parts!


End file.
